I Love You Unconditionally
by 4everKlaroline
Summary: Drabbles about KLAROLINE . I hope you guys will like it :) Be gentle , ! Thanks to thefrenglishgirl who is my beta ;) (picture not mine)
1. Run Away

_**Hi ! KLAROLINE Drabble AU/AH Klaus and Caroline secret Relationship !  
**_

* * *

**In one of the rooms where they were celebrating the Stefan and Rebekah Wedding:**

_Oh no did I get too close ?  
Oh did I almost see  
What's really on the inside ?_

Caroline: "What are you doing here? Why did you leave that way? Do you want people to know, Gosh, Klaus! It's already hard to pretend like nothing is happening."

Klaus: "I couldn't bear it. Okay? Do you think it's easy for me? Huh? Seeing him holding you. _**His**_ arms around you, _**His**_ scent on you, it's Hell for me, don't you get that?!"

Caroline : "And what about me? Seeing her around you, telling people how much she's in love with you, it's killing me inside, knowing that tonight she will be the one sleeping next to you! Seeing her hands all over you, touching you like… Argh! I can't, I can't do that anymore!"

**She was crying, he approached her, taking her in his arms and pressing her against him, his nose brushing hers. He took her chin with both fingers.**

_All your insecurities,  
All the dirty laundry  
Never made me blink one time._

Klaus : "Look at me, look at me. Hey, hey , I can't go on like this either. I want _**You**_… No. I need _**You**_ to stand beside me. I don't want her, I want _**You**_, Caroline. I'm in love with _**You**_ and no one else. Do you hear me?"

Caroline : "I want you too, I love you so much. What are we going to do now? Because, right now, all I want is to get out of here and go anywhere with you!"

_Unconditional,  
Unconditionally,  
I will love you_

Klaus: "Let's get out of here. Yes! Let's go anywhere, everywhere, just you and me."

Caroline: "Really? I mean, seriously? But what about the party and Tatia and Tyler?"

Klaus : "Tomorrow you're going to tell him that everything is over, give him is ring back, I'm going to do the same with Tatia and you and me are going to go live for what with breathe. And I breathe for you, my heart is beating that fast only for you."

**He took her hand and placed it on his chest where she could feel his heart beating**.

_Unconditionally.  
There is no fear now,  
Let go and just be free,_

Caroline: "But what if-"

Klaus: "No, there's no 'what if", we have tried to ignore our feelings for so long, I know they're going to be hurt but once in our lives we have to be selfish. Just this one time, don't you think? It's our chance Caroline. They will be free and we will be free."

Caroline: "Okay. Okay! Tomorrow, just you and me, nothing more, nothing less. Just us."

**Their lips crashed together, sealing their deal. She moaned and sucked his lower lip and his tongue found its way in her mouth. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and said: **

Klaus :"If only you knew how much I love you."

Caroline " I love you unconditionally."

_I will love you  
Unconditionally. _

* * *

_**Remember To Left a Little Review xoxo **  
_


	2. Phone Call

_**Hi ! So here another **__**KLAROLINE**__** Drabble :**__**  
**_

_**AU/AH Klaus and Caroline secret Relationship **_

_**Enjoy it and leave a Review if you want !**_

* * *

_**Phone Call**_:

_Caroline:_ "Are _**you**_ alone ?"

_Klaus:_ "I wish I was but no, she's here…"

_Caroline:_ "God, can she leave _**you**_ alone for 5 minute?! Wait! Are _**you**_ near from her? Can she hear us?"

_Klaus:_ "No, don't worry. I'm in the bathroom,I just came out from my shower."

_Caroline_: "Really ? So now, you're all soaking wet and naked ?!"

_Klaus:_ "Yes, and I can see that you're in a good mood, a sexy mood even. Do you miss me?"

_Caroline:_ "Missing _**you**_ ? Gosh, I swear if she wasn't at your apartment right now, you wouldn't have to get out of that shower and you wouldn't have to take it alone!"

_Klaus:_ "If only _**you**_ were here with me."

_Caroline_: "I can't stop thinking about the last time we were together and when I say together I mean _**T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R**_!"

_Klaus_: "I want _**you**_ so bad."

_Caroline_: "I miss _**your**_ touch, _**your**_ kisses…"

_Klaus :_ "I want _**you**_ now, more than anything, just thinking about _**you**_ drives me crazy!"

_Caroline:_ "Huuuummm, Klaus."

_Tatia:_ "Klaus are you done? Are talking on your phone?"

_Klaus:_ "Hmm , I … Yes, it's Elijah. I'm almost done, give me 10 minutes, okay?"

_Tatia:_ "Okay , say 'Hi' to him."

_Caroline:_ "Again ? Is she stalking you ? God…"

_**She was now angry and jealous.**_

_Klaus:_ *_laughs_*

_Caroline_: "Hey ! Don't laugh at me, okay! Let's talk about something else…"

_Klaus:_ "Okay, okay. So, I can't wait to see you tomorrow night. What will you be wearing?"

_Caroline:_ "Aww me too! I won't tell you, it's a secret but I will give you a clue, it will be something strapless."

_Klaus:_ " Mmmm strapless, I love that. I have to go now and you know why. I…, I really want to talk longer with you but I can't stay any longer in the bathroom or she will suspect something."

_Caroline:_ "Okay…"

_**He heard her sobbing through the phone. He hates himself for that. He hates himself for making her cry.**_

_Klaus_: "I wish things were different but I promise you that we will be together. I won't give up. Okay? Please don't cry. Do you trust me?"

_Caroline_: "Yes, I trust you."

_Klaus :_"Then, everything will be alright, I will see you tomorrow night, love you. Bye."

_Caroline_: "Love you too. Bye. Wait! Don't let her touch you! Okay?"

_Klaus_: "I promise."

_Caroline_: "Good."


	3. I'm Yours and You're Mine

_**Hi ! So here **__**a third **__**Drabble About Still About Klaroline ! Left a Review if you want some others situations and let me your thoughts . **_

_** AU/AH Klaus and Caroline secret Relationship **_

* * *

_**I'm Yours and You're Mine**_

—**Klaus**** POV**—

"_Come on! It will be fun!_" _**Fun? This dinner was the worst I've ever had. I was sitting on one side of the table. She was on the other side with him, in front of me. Damon and Elena were with us sitting at the end of the table. He was drunk and I saw him putting his arms around her waist.**_

_**He began telling stories about them, some were inappropriate. I looked up, staring straight into Caroline eyes and I saw her embarrassment. **_

_**He was laughing at her . **_

_Tyler:_ "And she was so scared. Ha, ha, ha! Afraid of the water, really? Who doesn't know how to swim?" _**I could feel my blood boiling in my veins **_

"Hey, you! Bring me another drink," _**he told the waitress.**_

_Klaus:_ "Don't you think you've had enough, mate?"

_Tyler:_ " I don't remember asking you anything?" _**he snapped at me. Which made me even more angry.**_

_Caroline:_ "Tyler, please I think you should stop."

_Tyler:_ "Seriously? You must be really stupid not to know how to swim?" _**He turned to her, laughing at her face, I saw she was about to cry .**_

_Klaus:_ " You're not allowed to speak to her that way." _**I stood up angrily, my fist hitting the table. How dare he talk to her like that, calling her stupid?**_

_Tyler:_ "And who do you think you are, she's my girlfriend, my_ fiancée_, I can speak to her the way I want." _**I stood up, we were face to face, I could feel that he was about to punch me.**_

_Klaus:_ " You better back off."

_Tyler:_ "She's _mine_." _**He grabbed her roughly and kissed her hard, with disgust. And, the last thing I knew, my fist made is way to his face. I punched him hard and he punched me back. I could feel the blood on my face. **_

_**Quickly we were separated by the security guy and Damon, I heard Caroline screaming.**_

_Caroline :_"Oh my God, Klaus! Are you okay? God, you're bleeding." _**She touched my face and brushed away some drops of blood with her thumb.**_

_Tyler: _"Caroline! Come here, NOW! " _**He screamed at her, I was going to stand up and punch him again but Caroline looked at me and turned to him.**_

_Caroline:_ "NO! You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing. Damon please can you bring him to Hotel? I don't want to see him."

_Damon:_ "Yeah, don't worry. Elena?"

_Caroline:_"Elena, go with him. Klaus will bring me back to my apartment, right?" _**I looked at her and I understood what she meant. **_

_Klaus:_ "Yes."

_Elena:_ "Okay." _**And with that, they left. Caroline and I went to my car, behind the restaurant.**_

_Klaus:_ " I'm sorry."

_Caroline:_ "I'm sorry."

_**We said at the same time. We chuckled but quickly our smiles dropped .**_

_Caroline:_ " It was the worst evening and …. and …. "

_Klaus:_ "And I was jealous and angry. The way he treats you, how he makes fun of you in front of people. You don't know how to swim. So what? He should help you and teach you. Wait, no. I will help you and I will show you how to swim-"

_Caroline:_ "Klaus."

_Klaus_: "I know it sounds strange but I can't stand hearing people talk awfully about you, and I was so jealous because it should be us. I should by your side telling people our memories, having you in my arms, trailing kisses on your neck while we watch TV and cuddle, helping you through stages in your life, making you smile , making jokes-"

_Caroline: _"Klaus!"

_Klaus:_ "I swear, I will go back to him and show him how to respect women.

_**I couldn't finish my sentence. She kissed me, slowly and passionately. She moaned and my tongue found its way in her mouth. I smiled against her, moving my mouth to her neck and sucking the skin. **_

_**She suddenly took my face between her hands and I leaned forward until our foreheads touched and our noses brushed against each other. **_

_**Our gazes locked and she said: **_

_Caroline:_ "I'm yours and only yours, since the beginning and everything you said I want it too."

_Klaus: _" I want it to be official, I want to be able to hold your hand while we walk in the street and do everything together."

_Caroline:_ "Me too, I want it so much." She kissed me again.

_Klaus:_ "Soon, I promise, we will be together and everyone will know about us."

_Caroline:_ "I believe you and I love you."

_Klaus:_ " I love you too."

_Caroline:_ "I have to say, you're very sexy when you're angry and jealous."

_Klaus:_" Really?"

_Caroline:_ " Hmm. Hmm." _**She nodded.**_

_**My hands made their way under her dress, gently caressing her thigh. One of her hands rested on my chest and the other in my hair.**_

_Klaus:_ "I don't want to share you."

_Caroline:_ "I don't want either."

_Klaus:_ "Spend the night with me."

_Caroline: _" Okay."

_**I saw her licking her lips, I already knew it was going to be a long night .**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to left a review ! xoxo **_


	4. Warm Water

**Hi ! So,here the fourth Klaroline Drabble I hope you guys will like it . I recommend you to listen "Warm Water" By Banks while you read it ! Don't forget to leave a little review :) Now enjoy your reading ! xoxo  
**

* * *

_Looking you over and you don't know my name yet_  
_ But by the time you looked away, already knew I couldn't fake it_  
_ I got this need for you_  
_ Forming in my beating heart_  
_ I knew the meaning right away, we only yesterday were worlds apart_

—**Caroline POV** —

_** Everything was perfect, we had the whole week-end to enjoy and time for us. Tyler and his Football Team were at a match somewhere far from us and Tatia was at some kind of convention about organic food …. for her job .**_  
_** Like I already said, everything was perfect, he cooked me a French dish called "Coq au Vin." It was delicious. We ate and we watched an old movie and we cuddled. Cuddles who ended up in passionate and intense lovemaking. **_

_**And here we were now, sitting on the couch, me on his lap, only wearing my underwear and his shirt and him shirtless, wearing sweat pants. A glass of vine in my hand and the other on his chest tracing his tattoo. His hands were on my back under the shirt, he was making slow movements, up and down. On the background, we could hear "Warm Water" By Banks which made the atmosphere even more intense.** _

_I think I may love you_  
_ If you give me some time_  
_ Maybe you'll love me too_

**_I suddenly wanted to make this moment more intense. I moved a little more forward and put my glass on the table, just behind the couch and I slowly made my way back and whispered seductively the lyrics of the song in his ear:_**

_Caroline_ : "I got this thing for you If you come closer I can whisper in your ear And if you wanna walk away . I'll tell you all the things I know you'd wanna hear "

_Klaus_ : "I really want to kiss you."

_Caroline_ : "Kiss me."

**_He crashed his lips against hers, his tongue teasing hers, his teeth nibbling on her lips. His hand slid to her face, holding her, not wanting to let her go._****_She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on his. Took slowly his hand from her face, her hand touching the palm of his, he slid his fingers in hers, intertwining them. She felt her cheeks getting warm and he saw as they turned a shade of lovely rose._**

_Caroline:_ "You make me happy."

_Klaus_: "Just like you make me happy."

_Caroline_: " Love me."

_Klaus_: " I already do."

_**He kissed her again, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and biting it ever so lightly. Her mind whirled in a haze of lust, passion and love, the combined effects of his tongue in her mouth and his hands sliding on her ass bringing her closer, chest to chest. She moved her hands to his hair. She gasped when she felt his erection against her thigh, she rolled her hips against it.**_

_Klaus_ : "Mmhmm," _**he murmured**_.

_Caroline_ : " I want you." _**She wanted him now, badly.** _

_ I'll come closer, to you if you come over_  
_ I know we'll go farther_  
_ Farther with you, with you I'm in warm water swimming down_

_**He pressed his hips closer to hers and he kissed her across the jaw, down her neck, opened up his shirt and massaging her breasts simultaneously while he put his thumbs in her bra, brushing her hardened nipple and she shuddered.** _

_Caroline _: "Oh ….. Oh .. Klaus please, I need you." _**She rolled her hips more fiercely and whimpered each time she felt friction.** _

_I think I may love you_  
_ If you give me some time_  
_ Maybe you'll love me too_

_**Her hands made their way to his chest, going slowly lower at his sweat pants, he found a spot along her neck and he sucked hard. He was driving her mad. His thumbs moved over the straps of her bra and pushed them down so he could take her full nipple in his mouth.** _

_Caroline_ : " Aaah! Yes, Klaus. Mmmmm."

_Klaus_:"You have no idea how much I love you."

_Caroline_ : "I do . Make Lo-"

_**Suddenly they heard the sound of the doorbell.**_

_Caroline_ : "You're waiting someone?"

_Klaus_: " No, did you order something?"

_Caroline_ : " No."

_Klaus _: "Well in that case."_** And his lips collided with hers, his lips devouring her, his tongue battling hers. Just when he was about to roll her over the couch and get on top, a voice stopped everything.**_

_Tatia_ : "Klaus, it's me! Open!"

_Caroline _: " Oh .My .God"

_Klaus_ : "Suuush!" _**He brought his hand on her mouth, and she nodded. He slowly took the remote and stopped the music. Fortunately, it wasn't too loud. It was just to set the mood. People outside couldn't hear it.**_  
_** What Caroline didn't expect was that Klaus began to trail kisses again on her neck.**_

_Caroline_ : "What ….aahaah .. are you doing? " _**she whispered.**_

_Klaus _: " I won't let her cock-block our date."

_Caroline_ : " And I won't have sex with you, with her behind the door!" _**She stood up carefully, looked into his eyes and added**_, "Now go open that damn door and tell her to leave, it's our week-end and there's no way I'll jump out the window, so find a way. NOW!" _**she whispered the end like an order and made her way to his room throwing him his shirt. He took the shirt and he went to open the door.**_

_Klaus_: " Tatia, what are you doing here? I thought you were at this convention ?" _**he asked her**_.

_Tatia _: "Nice to see you too. Well I came to see you, we had a break between meetings."

_Klaus_ : "Oh you shouldn't have, I mean you know I don't feel well, I think I may have the flu…" _***cough & cough***_ "I think you should go, I don't want you to have it."

_Tatia_ : "You're right, you seem frustrated." "**_Ah If only you knew_**"** he thought**. "Do you want me to make you soup or-"

_Klaus _: "No. Really I just want to be alone and rest, if you know what I mean."

_Tatia_ : "Oh … Okay, well I guess I will return to the convention. You know you should try organic food, its really nice."

_Klaus_: "Bring me a little! So see you. Good bye."_**She try to steal him a quick peck but he move away , of course **_"The flu remember ?"

_Tatia_ : "Yeah , of course. Good bye"

_**And with that he closed the door and locked it and rested his back against it and he took a deep breath. He went to his room and found her on his bed.**_

_Caroline_ : "Bring me a little? Really? So you want to try Organic?"

_Klaus_: "I want to try something that begins with an "O" and finishes with a "mic." If you see what I mean?"

_Caroline_: "I think I see what you mean, in fact I see very well."

_Klaus_ : "Really?"

_Caroline_: "Yes."

_**And with that he jumped on the bed and got on top of her; she giggled and they kissed passionately.**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE : Hi guys , as you see all the drabbles have been change into Klaroline . Because Using R**__**eal People Image In Fanfiction violates the TOS here . I hope you guys understand and will still support the story :) Thank you all ! xoxo**_


	5. Our Love Story

_**Caroline and Klaus are madly in love but Caroline is forced to marry Lord Tyler. Tyler discover their secret relationship and want to kill Klaus. Caroline and Klaus are reunite together in the underground of the Forbes Castle . AU/AH**_

* * *

_**Our Love Story  
**_

_**Klaus: "** Run , you have to run ! Go to your mother stay with her , he won't touch you" **He hold her in his arms tight , looking at her straight into her eyes , she had both of her hands resting on his chest .**_

_**Caroline:** " No! Not without you , I can't let you go , I can't " _

_**Klaus:**"Listen to me , love . If they found us together right now , we can expect the worst and I can't bear the thought of you being hurt , go Caroline , hide yourself "_

_**Caroline:** " I can't , he will kill you Klaus , Kill you , did you hear me ?! I won't let you alone and let yourself being killed " **She was crying and rest her head against his chest .**_

_**Klaus:**" Caroline my love , he won't kill me , I won't die " _

_**Caroline:**"I can't live without you , Klaus . If you die , I will die too . Promise me you won't "_

_**Klaus:**"I promise , I promise you that , I will get you out of here and that we will travel and explore the world together , I will offer you everything you ever wanted and that we won't have to worry about getting caught , and we will stay together and that we will get maried and-"_

_**Caroline:**"You want to marry me , really ?!"_

_**Klaus:**" Of course I want to marry you Caroline , you're the love of my life , I want to marry you and have babies as beautiful as their mother . Caroline my love , without you I'm empty "_

_**Caroline:**"And without you , I only have the half of my heart"_

_**Klaus:**"I love you , I love you so much "_

_**Caroline:**"I love you too"_

_**Klaus:**"Go now ! Caroline"_

_**Caroline:**"When will I see you again ?"_

_**Klaus:**"Tonight , meet me here if you can ,I will wait for you "_

_**Caroline:**"What if I can't ?"_

_**Klaus:**"Then I will come to your room "_

_**Caroline:**" It's too dangerous"_

_**Klaus:**"Don't worry , Stefan will help me"_

_**Caroline:**"Okay , now go !"_

_**Klaus:**"Now you want to kick me out ?!"_

_**Caroline:**" I heard footsteps , and I don't won't you the get caught my love"_

_**Klaus:**" you're right , see you tonight" _

_**They pull back , Caroline turn her head to see from where exactly , the footsteps were from .**_

_**But Klaus pulled her against him and caught her face with his hands , crushing his lips on hers .**_

_**Caroline gasped in surprise as Klaus lips touched hers , it wasn't the first time they kissed and it won't be the last .She pull back and they smile at each other .**_

_**Caroline:**"Now go and come back to me in one piece . I love you "_

_**Klaus:**"I love you too , my love" _

* * *

_****__A little review maybe_ ?! :)  



	6. Family Trip !

_**Hi Guys ! Here a new Drabble !**_

_**AU/AH Klaus, Caroline and their children are on their way to go to see their grands-parents :) I hope you guys will like **_

_**Warning : I don't have a beta for this one , so forgive me already for any mistakes in .** _

* * *

**FAMILY TRIP !**

"Henry , would you stop bothering your little sister please " Caroline said to Henry their 6 years old little boy who was again tearing his little sister's hair .

_Henry_ : "But she keeps touching me playmobil's Mom !"

_Ali_ : " But- "

_Caroline_ : "Ali , will you stop touching your brother playmobil's please , and Henry stop tearing your sister's hair okay ?"

_Klaus_ : "Henry , Ali listen to your Mom okay , we have almost arrive "

_Caroline_ : "Remember the rules , if you guys stay claim at granny and grandpa you guys will get a reward " She said turning her head to check the children at back of the car . "Yes" they both answer . After a little while on the road , Ali asked :

"Daddy ?! " She said with a smile , Caroline turns her head again and eyes wild her , knowing what her little sunshine had in mind .

_Klaus_ : "Yes , little princess "

_Ali_ : "Can we put a little bit of music ? please "

_Henry_ : "Yeah dad !"

_Klaus_ : "Of course , if that's calm the both of you "

_Caroline_ : " What do you guys want to listen ? "

_Ali_ : "Taylor Swift ! " she said giggling

_Henry_ : "Noooooo , Daddy I beg you please don't ! "

_Klaus_ : " Henry-"

_Henry_ : "Dad , have ever heard one of her songs , they're all about love and boyfriend and drama-"

_Klaus_ : "Henry-"

_Henry_ : "Trouble , Trouble and Trouble ? That's make nonsense"

_Klaus_ : "Henry can you-" He tries to turn his head but he had to stay focus on the road .

_Henry_ : "Dad-"

_Caroline_ : "Klaus keep your eyes on the road I don't want us to have an accident . Henry , Ali is your little sister , she asked first and we gonna listen only to one song so be a good boy and brother and let her listen to her song , please for Mommy ?!"

_Henry_ : "Fine. "

_Ali_ : "Yaaaay !"

_Klaus_ : "Can you , love "He said with a smirk moving his hand to her knee to reach the glove box and teasing her .

_Caroline_ : "Hands on the wheel and the eyes on road ." Push away his hand but still caressing it a little bit .

Caroline took out a CD with a medley of some new songs that she recently buy , she put it on and push the bottom play for a Taylor Swift song named "Love Story "

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _

Ali began to sing , with her sweet little 4 years voice . Henry rolls his eyes and got a serious look for his Dad in the rear view mirror .

_Ali_ : "Mommy , sing with me ! "She made her perfect puppy eyes , the same that her father does .

_Caroline_ : "Aww , okay "She couldn't resist , they both start to sing in the car . The sound of their voices resounds all over the car .

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while'' _

Klaus watches his wife and little princess singing their song and couldn't help but smile . He also notices his son pouting in the back of his seat .

Ali and Caroline who were fully into their sing moment , Ali began to tease Henry by tickle him on the side and almost begging him to sing along with her and their mother . When Henry couldn't take it anymore he said :

"If one of you ever told that to someone from school I swear I will never speak to anyone of you "

"Promise" They all respond and Henry start to sing with them . Caroline watch Klaus from the corner of the eye , she knows how much he loves hearing her singing and was glad that their daughter had a beautiful voice as her mother , he took Caroline's hand and intertwined their fingers caressing the top of her hand with his thumbs she mouthed an 'I love you ' and he answer by a 'me too '. They continue to sing after the end of this one , some others comes and even Klaus start to sing , they share a sweet family moment . They reach Klaus parent's home a little while after , they children got out of car as fast as they can to jump into the arms of Esther and Mikeal who were standing in front of their Mansion . Caroline got out and Klaus made his way behind her putting his arms around her waist pushing her back into his chest to whisper softly in her ear :

" Did I ever told you how much I love your voice ? "

_Caroline_ : " I don't think so " she chuckle

_Klaus_ : " I'm sure I know how I can quite myself "

_Caroline_ : "Really ?! "She asked playfully

_Klaus_ : "Yes . You . Me . Champagne . Bedroom . Music ."

_Caroline_ : "Aww Klaus. We gonna past 3 days with your parents and the children , your parents are going to spy on us , the last time we came I couldn't even touch you without feeling her eyes sending me arrows if only a look can kill , and the children won't leave us one minute "

_Klaus_ : "I'm sure I can figure it out , we can figure it out something "

_Caroline_ : "Look at your mother , she's already spying on us " Klaus look up and saw his Mother looking at them away .

_Klaus_ : "I'm sure she won't mind if we get her a new little Daughter or Son "

_Caroline_ : "Ah . Ah .Ah Very funny ." She giggle in his arms and turn to steal him a kiss , just when their lips were about to touch , a voice came :

_Esther_ : "Caroline don't you come to greet us ?"

_Caroline_ : "Arrgh see we can't even share a kiss !" She turn to Esther and add "Coming !" She made her way toward her when a she felt a hand reaching her wrist and another cupping her cheek , her gaze meet Klaus's and he crush his lips and hers , she wanted to moan but knowing Esther and Mikeal AND the children who were making a mix of noise like "aww and eww" were watching them and listen to them so she hold back. They broke the kiss and Klaus add :

"See , I can kiss or touch my wife anytime I want and same for you . I don't care what my mom would say or my dad would do " She smile "Now let's go greet them , together"

_Caroline_ : "Together ."

_Klaus_ : "Always and Forever "

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


End file.
